Ordinary
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: The sequel to "What Comes Next", now the Commission is defeated, what is next for the Umbrella Academy? As old enemies resurface, will they come to regret ever considering Harold Jenkins ordinary?
1. New Beginnings

Harold had waited for this for many months. Today was finally the day. He would sneak into the Umbrella Academy. He'd made sure to do his recon, and he knew Reginald Hargreeves wouldn't be in the mansion today. He had plans to ensure the Academy itself weren't going to be an issue and once in, he was sure he could slip past their chimp. After all, it was only a monkey, wasn't it?

Once he was in, it wouldn't take him long he was sure to find Hargreeves' office and all the secrets it held. Once he could find something tangible, something that would allow him to tear them apart, he'd get out of there before anyone was the wiser. It would be foolproof, Harold told himself.

The issue after was where he could go. The cabin would soon be a no-go. The police had finally clocked that he had to be here, they knew he'd killed his father and he had very little time before they were onto him. He'd managed to get ahold of a police scanner that told him they were coming, that they were coming for him and his grandmother, a possible accomplice. Once they learnt he'd removed her from the equation as well, he knew he'd have no hope of ever seeing the light of day again as a free man. He had to be gone before the police got there and he had to make sure he never returned.

"All units in the area, neighbours have stated that they saw Harold Jenkins entering his grandmother's cabin yesterday, and nobody has been seen to leave since."

"We'll be there in 15, over." A voice responded and Harold cursed.

Time to abandon ship.

/

"Why did we come back here?" Hazel asked Cha-Cha as he grabbed a newspaper from the diner table. He and Cha-Cha had used the briefcase the Handler had given her to jump together back to 2003.

"We need to plan. The Commission will be getting back to us with new orders within a matter of days. For now though, we need to lay low, make sure we stay off the radar of those Academy kids."

"Then why did we come back here? Back to the year they came from?" Hazel asked.

"Where better to hide than in plain sight?"

"I get that, but I don't have a bad relationship with them, why would we need to fear them? They just want to be left in peace. They won't come after us if we don't do anything against them." Hazel told Cha-Cha.

"We need to be prepared." Cha-Cha told him. "You never know with those guys, especially that Five."

Hazel nodded at her words, all the time thinking about what he'd do next. Once Cha-Cha let her guard down, and showed him her network, he'd remove her. Once she was gone and her network scattered, he would finally be able to let it all go. He'd never be happy again, how could he be with Agnes gone, but he could finally move on.

/

"Five, where are you going?" Diego asked as he saw his brother heading towards the door.

"New day, new timeline." Five told him with a smile. "We're finally free, the noose of fate is no longer around our necks and we're free to go and do what we want. I want to explore, have a chance to finally grow up, not become an emotionally stunted man-child like we all were the first time around."

"You're leaving? After everything. After all we did together, all we went through? Y-you're leaving j-just like th-that?" Diego asked him, crossing his arms. "No. You're not r-running out on us again."

"Diego. I don't plan to leave you guys ever again. I spent forty five years in hell due to a rash decision and I don't ever plan to repeat it. I was only planning to go out, see the world a bit. I wasn't even going to be gone for too long, just a few days, at most."

"Let's go."

"I'm sorry, what?" Five asked.

"I'm coming with you. Let's go." Diego told him. "I'll come with you, get out of here, see the world. I've always wanted too as well."

Five looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Alright. Let's get out of here before Reginald spots us leaving and tries to stop us."

/

"Vanya, are you in there?" Allison asked as she knocked on Vanya's bedroom door. Opening it, Vanya looked confused at her sister.

"Allison, what's the matter?"

"Have you seen Five and Diego?"

"No? Why, what's happened?" Vanya asked, her mind jumping all over the place, worried about what could have happened.

"I don't know. They're gone, I found a note from Diego saying they'd gone travelling, they'd be back in a few days."

"What's the matter then?" Vanya asked, confused.

"I don't like it. We've only just sorted this apocalypse mess. We don't know if the Commission is gone for good, and we really shouldn't be seperating now we're back under dad's roof again." Allison told her as Vanya nodded. That made sense.

"All we can do is trust them to be safe and come back soon." Vanya told her. "They can handle themselves, and whilst they're gone, you and I can make sure Klaus and Luther behave." Allison giggled at that.

"That's almost as bad as preventing the apocalypse." Vanya whined in a good natured tone as the two of them laughed.

/

Jaakobah Apollyon looked over at his new surroundings. It had taken a while to get here, but finally, he was here. Back in the big city. Here, he could finally achieve all his dreams and goals that had seemed to be in his mind for his entire life. Here he could finally make his mark on the world. All he had to do, was figure out exactly what that was going to be and how he'd achieve it. Firstly, he'd need to find a place to live and a way to earn money to survive. Once he had that, the world would be his oyster.

"Hello young man, are you lost?" A kindly old lady asked, seeing Jaakobah looking all around his surroundings.

"Oh, sorry Ma'am, a little." He admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I was wondering if you know where I could find a library? I need to look up some relatives of mine, at least I think they may be, I need their help."

"Oh you poor dear, the library is just down the road. Who is it you're looking for, may I ask?"

"It'll sound silly, but the Umbrella Academy. I'm pretty sure we're related."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, geniunely curious as to why this boy would believe he's related to superheroes.

"Well, this." Jaakobah admitted, pulling a bird from his pocket. Looking at the bird, the woman could see it wasn't breathing.

"Young man..."She started as Jaakobah looked at her.

"Just wait." He told her with a smile. Before her eyes, she saw the birds chest begin to rise and fall once again, and it twitched in his hand.

"How did you do that?" She asked him hoaresly.

"I've always been able too." Jaakobah told her. "I believe I can bring back the dead."


	2. Plans and Memories

_Thanks for the lovely reviews and comments, glad people are enjoying this. So, I've been considering making this a trilogy. Should I? If I did, the villain of the third part would likely be Dr Terminal from the comics, unless I could work a character from the show into it, but that's unlikely at best. _

Jaakobah sat in the kitchen of the old lady, smiling as she made him a bowl of hot tomato soup. Thanking her, Jaakobah tucked into the meal and thought about what came next. Somehow, he'd need to make contact with the Academy, get to know his "siblings" and knowing how Reginald Hargreeves could act to outsiders from the news, he'd need to make a big show to convince him to take Jaakobah in as a new member of the Academy. Then it hit him. Often, the Umbrella Academy would return alongside a parade of cheering fans. That was it. Somehow, he'd need to demonstrate his power in front of them, in front of the world. That would do it. Reginald wouldn't be able to turn him away if he did that. If he could prove he had powers too, they wouldn't be able to dismiss him, not like that young boy he saw on the news who had been dismissed so callously months before.

This would require careful planning. He needed them out of the academy, as they wouldn't let anyone wander up to the front door, yet he couldn't predict when and where someone would just drop dead in front of him. This would take careful planning indeed.

/

Diego and Five landed and looked around at their surroundings.

"Five, is this Egypt?" Diego asked, seeing something he'd only seen before in pictures.

"Yeah, just outside of Giza. These are the legendary Great Pyramids. It's nice." Five said.

"You never got the chance to visit with your jumps before?" Diego asked him.

"Oh I visited. But that was after the apocalypse, it's nice to see them still standing, and now just a pile of rubble and sand in the middle of a forgotten desert." Five told him, a haunted look in his eyes as he recalled that day.

Five had been in the apocalypse for seventeen years. He was a 30 year old man now and he'd decided it was time he left the hellscape that was once North America. Now it was time for him to explore. He wasn't optimistic, he knew that realistically he was the only human left on the planet, but he had to see for himself. He knew his spatial jumps were still working, but he wouldn't be jumping temporally again anytime soon it still seemed.

Focusing all of his energy, and making sure to keep a tight grip on Delores, Five closed his eyes and jumped, feeling himself being squeezed and re-appearing at his destination. Looking around, Five took in the sights and sighed, a lone tear running down his face. Whilst he assumed as much, the confirmation he was all that was left still hit his gut hard, even after all these years.

The Great Pyramids of Giza, once respledent and mighty, domineering over the landscape, were now little more than charred piles of cinder, destroyed monuments to a civilisation and species that no longer existed, the ruined testaments to a bygone era that would never return. The rubble lay strewn over the entire area, most of the pyramids had collapsed into themselves, thick dust still swirling in the winds, the nearby town was gone, those parts that weren't destroyed in the initial cataclysm, were crushed under the remains of the pyramids. There was nothing left but ruined dreams and the echoes of a forgotten time.

"Well, you were right, Delores." Five addressed his companion, who was looking at him with sad eyes. "I know you told me that coming here was a bad idea, that I'd find nothing but ruins and heartache, I should have listened."

"Five?" Diego asked, looking at his brother with concern, bringing Five's focus back onto him.

"What is it, Diego?" Five asked.

"Where else do you want to go?"

"We only just got here?" Five asked him.

"Five, I can see what this place is doing to you. Let's go. Please." Diego begged him, Five sighing.

"Alright, where's next on your list?"

"Well, I'd love to see Australia." Diego said as Five smiled. He'd spent little time in Australia, maybe this wouldn't be as hard for him.

"Let's go." Five told him with a smile, grabbing onto Diego's shoulder and jumping once again.

/

Klaus and Luther were sparring in the courtyard when Allison and Vanya joined them, the two of them stopping for a moment to look at them.

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked.

"We wanted to join in." Allison told him.

"Dibs fighting Allison." Klaus said before Luther could open his mouth. Smiling, Allison gestured for them to step to the side to let Vanya replace him.

"Where's Ben?" Luther asked.

"Reading in the library, we asked if he was coming but he wasn't interested." Vanya told him, getting into a defensive stance. "Well, can you beat me hand to hand, Luther?" Vanya teased as Luther grinned.

"It won't even be a challenge." He boasted, moving forward, his fist flying through the air and connecting with nothing, Vanya landing behind him. "How did you do that?" Luther asked in shock as Vanya winked.

"Well we never said powers weren't allowed, I decided to see if I could jump over you, seems I can." She grinned as Luther gulped. A battle of stamina and not strength then? He could handle that.

"Bring it on." Luther smiled as he rushed towards her again, determined to knock her down before she could jump up, as Vanya sprung into the air, Luther raised his arms and connected with her foot, sending her flying and crashing hard onto the floor across the courtyard.

"Vanya!" Luther called as he saw her hit the floor, rushing over to her, as he reached her though, he could feel something was off, with a yell, Vanya kicked out, sweeping his legs and knocking Luther onto his back, getting up, Vanya put her foot on his chest.

"Give up?" Vanya asked with a smile as Luther shook his head.

"Alright, good going. You beat me. Can you handle them though?" Luther asked, Vanya turning to see Allison and Klaus heading towards her.

"Bring it." She smiled as she got off of him, Luther standing up and watching as Vanya took on the other two. It was good to see her training with them like this, and it made Luther hate himself even more for his past actions.

/

"Master Ben?" Pogo asked as he looked around the library and saw Ben engrossed in a book.

"Yes, Pogo?" Ben asked, glancing up to acknowledge the chimp. Pogo smiled at him.

"I was just checking if you're alright. Do you have anything you wish to speak about my dear boy?"

"There is something, Pogo." Ben said to him as Pogo walked over to him, taking a seat opposite him.

"What is it my boy?"

"I got good at reading people, before." Ben said. "I know dad was lying about the Commission. What was his plan, really?"

"Alas, you must be able to read him much better than I." Pogo told him. "I have no reason to believe that Master Reginald was lying about anything he said when he tried to explain to your siblings and yourself about his past and what his motivations and plans were." Pogo explained. "I'm sure if he was keeping something back, it was because it wasn't pertinent and was to protect you."

"Cut the crap." Ben said as Pogo's eyes widened in surprise at such language from him. "I know you know something, and it may have not been important, but I don't want anymore secrets in this family, ruining everything."

"Master Ben, I must insist, I don't know anything." Pogo said.

"Alright." Ben said, letting the matter drop for now. "Whatever it is, I hope it isn't something that will come back to haunt us all."

/

Harold Jenkins had struggled the past few days. It had taken him a while to make it back to the city, especially with the police likely to be looking for him. He was certain though that the steps he had taken would suffice, at least for now. Once he had his preparations sorted however, the police would be the least of his worries. Now he had to work out exactly how he'd get into the Umbrella Academy, or at least close enough so that he could find exactly what he'd need. There had to be some secrets of the family they didn't share, some ticking bomb he could exploit. Once he had it, he'd have his vengeance.

/

"So, when are we expecting this call?" Hazel asked Cha-Cha as they checked into a motel.

"It'll come." Cha-Cha insisted. "Once we have our orders, we'll go to my network and see what we can do about all of this mess. I'm sure they wouldn't let those freaks escape unless they had a plan to deal with them. Once we know our part of the plan, we'll make sure they pay." Cha-Cha said.

Hazel nodded along, hoping that Five's plan had worked and the Commission was gone. The only issue there for him was that with them gone, Cha-Cha wouldn't dare try anything against them and without knowing of her entire network, Hazel wouldn't be able to track down everyone who'd helped kill Agnes. He wouldn't let any of them escape, they all deserved to pay for what they'd done. Even giving Cha-Cha's help directions to where Agnes was would earn them justice from Hazel. Hazel would figure it out, he'd find a way to get Cha-Cha to slip up and when she did, he'd be waiting with his gun ready to avenge Agnes.

"Let's hope so." Hazel told her as Cha-Cha smiled at him. Maybe there was hope for Hazel after all. The Handler had told her to try get him onside, and once he'd outlived his usefulness, to kill him. But if he could truly see the light once again and embrace the Commission's goals as he once had, why kill a good asset?

/

"What are we going to do about this?" Luther asked Reginald as they watched the unfolding news story. There was a hostage situation at the bank, and the suspects had demanded the Umbrella Academy come and personally escort them to safety. With Five and Diego gone, they'd be a few members down.

"We make do with what we have." Reginald said stiffly. "Number One, get Numbers Three, Four and Six ready. You'll depart in thirty minutes."

"What about Vanya?" Luther asked.

"What about Number Seven?" Reginald inquired.

"She's coming along with her powers, maybe if you let her -"

"-That'll be all, Number One. Number Seven will be allowed into the field when I deem her ready, not you. Understood?"

Luther felt angry at the dismissive tone his father still took whenever it concerned Vanya, but he knew he wouldn't win this argument, not this time.

"Yes, Sir." Luther said, heading out of the room to get the others. It was time for the Umbrella Academy to save the day again.


	3. The Bank Job

"This just in, some breaking news, the Umbrella Academy are at the scene of this hostage negotiation, and are now heading into the bank to talk with the kidnappers." The newscaster read as the video showed the Umbrella Academy, or at least some of them, heading into the bank.

Watching the video, Harold Jenkins knew this was his chance. It was time to get into the Academy, it was time to make sure he could exploit them. If he hesitated now, he wouldn't know when his next chance would be, and every moment he waited after this would be just increasing his odds of being found and caught. Sure that his preparations were ready, he headed out of his hiding place, towards the Academy, and his future.

/

"Here's the situation. Four hostage takers. One for each of us." Luther told the others as they grouped together. The others didn't look all too happy with this and Luther couldn't blame them. He was also furious. They were going in at half power at best and he didn't like this. Diego and Five were gone, off who knows where, and Vanya wasn't allowed to join them, Reginald had refused to let them introduce Number Seven to the world yet. It was just Klaus, Luther, Ben and Allison for this op.

"Let's go show them what the Umbrella Academy can do." Luther said as they headed off, Luther heading towards the roof, Klaus and Ben would sneak in through the side entrances whilst Allison would knock on the front door. If the hostage takers had wanted the Umbrella Academy, they'd get the Umbrella Academy.

After a moment of waiting, the door to the bank opened and one of the hostage takers was stood before Allison, gun aimed in her face.

"Get in here, kid. No sudden moves or I end you." He threatened her as Allison smiled.

"Sure, I'll behave. I wanted to ask you something though."

"What?" He said, pushing his gun closer to her head. Allison gulped but didn't react otherwise. Something dad had drilled into them and she'd never forgotten. Never show weakness or fear.

"_I heard a rumour that you shot yourself in the foot."_

The guy looked at his gun for a moment before aiming it downwards, away from Allison and pulling the trigger, dropping to the floor with a scream as Allison ducked down and grabbed the gun, before placing a kick to the side of the man's head, knocking him out.

"What was that?!" One of the others shouted from further inside the bank, and Allison called back.

"Your man shot himself! Please, he needs a medic!"

"You're one of those Umbrella freaks, aren't you?!" The man demanded to know as he advanced on Allison, aiming his gun at her. Allison shaking her head furiously as she hid the gun in her jacket.

"Please! Your friend is hurt! Get him help!"

"Alright, you stay right there, nice and quiet." He said. "Guys, call the pigs. Tell them we want an ambulance here now. At least it's one less share when this job is done." Turning back to Allison, he aimed his gun at her again. "Now, I know you're one of those freaks. Where are the others?"

"I came alone, I swear." Allison told him as he gestured for her to move.

"You did, huh? Why don't I believe that? You're going to take a walk with me, to where the others are. You're going to sit with the other hostages until your freaky family arrive and when you all surrender, we'll talk." The man told her, pointing with his gun to tell her to move again. Sighing, Allison did as she was bade, waiting for the next part of the plan.

/

Five and Diego jumped into Sydney and took in the sights, wandering around the city, all along the sea front, past the viewing platform for the Opera House. Soon their thoughts turned to food.

"What do we do about food, Five?" Diego asked. "We didn't bring any money, or at least I didn't?" Diego asked, looking towards Five hopefully.

"No need." Five told him. "I stuffed supplies in several key places when I was with the Commission, never knew when or where I'd need something. I've got a few things tucked away on the city outskirts. Once we get there, we'll be fine for a day or two without supplies, and I was planning to head back before long anyway." Five told him.

"Yeah I see why, seeing the world sounds fun but with the jumps, you must be tired."

"A little, yeah." Five said. "I want to get on with everything though. I've got a full life worth of plans to get on with. Some days, when I was especially bored in the apocalypse and feeling homesick, I'd spend days on end making plans for what I'd do if I lived a nice boring life and the world hadn't ended. Now I've got the chance to try some of them. I could be a professor, teaching others math. I could be a chef, I'd be a great chef." Five said as Diego looked at him oddly.

"You, a cook?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Five challenged him, looking at Diego for a moment before breaking into laughter. "Ah, your face." Five laughed as Diego growled.

"Are you serious?" Diego asked. "You were messing with me?"

"Lighten up, Diego." Five told him. "Man, you need to smile more sometimes."

"Let's just go, Five." Diego told him, stalking away in a huff.

'I wonder when I should tell him my stash is in the other direction.' Five thought to himself.

/

"Father, why won't you let me help the others?" Vanya asked as her and Reginald took in the scene once again, watching from afar as the others assaulted the bank.

"We've been over this, Number Seven. You're not nearly as well trained as the others and your powers are infinitely more dangerous. Once you've proven to me you have mastery over them, I'll consider allowing you on missions. For now, it is far too dangerous."

"But I have control!" Vanya protested. "I can make sure I don't use too much at once and everything."

"Number Seven!" Reginald barked as Vanya backed down. She may have the mind of a fully grown woman, but in some ways, she knew she'd always be that scared little girl in the bunker, and when her father got angry, she'd know to back off.

Vanya hated that Reginald had done that to her, had made her feel like less than her siblings, had belittled her, abused her and driven her to such isolation and self-doubt that even now she didn't question him treating her like less than her siblings.

'One day, one day he'll see what you can do.' She told herself. 'One day, he'll accept you as good as the others.'

Vanya couldn't wait for that day.

/

Klaus and Ben headed into the side entrance, only to come upon a lookout. The lookout hadn't expected anyone to use that entrance it seemed, as when he saw them for a moment he stared in shock. That moment was more than enough though, as Klaus and Ben moved as one, both taking a different side, they rushed the lookout, disarming him before he could even raise a shout, knocking him out and taking his weapon from him.

"One down." Klaus said as they heard a gunshot ring out.

"Two down." Ben said grimly. It looked like Allison was inside as well.

"How long until Luther jumps from above again?" Klaus asked.

"He said it'd be two minutes from the first gunshot. So, let's get to the main bank floor before that." Ben said.

"Yeah, we could do that." Klaus said. "Or we could do this." Klaus said as he walked off down a hallway that was definitely _not_ the way to the main floor.

"Klaus!" Ben hissed at him. "Where are you going?"

"Do you really think they'll just be wanting us? It'll be a distraction." Klaus said. "I promise you, their ringleader, whoever it is. They'll be at the vault, down here. Are you coming with me?"

"I won't leave you, Klaus." Ben told him. "I know Luther and Allison can handle themselves. Let's get down there."

/

'One minute.' Luther thought as he saw Allison being led into the main room below him, being marched over to the lead hostage taker and prodded with a gun barrel. Luther's blood boiled as he saw that. There was no way he would let them hurt Allison. Where were Ben and Klaus? Another gunshot went off and he could see the hostage takers looking around in shock. This wasn't planned, it was time to move, now.

Diving down, crashing through the window, Luther fell hard onto one of the hostage takers, as the others looked around in even more confusion, Allison acted.

"_I heard a rumour you shot your friends." _She said to the lead one who began to spray bullets at the other hostage takers, who returned fire at him and each other. Within seconds, all of them lay on the floor, either dead or injured, whilst Luther and Allison rushed over to see if the hostages were unharmed.

"Is everyone alright?" Luther asked, the hostages nodding. "Great, everyone head for the front door. We'll be right behind you."

"Thank you." The hostages cried as they headed towards the door. Luther and Allison headed back into the bank.

"What happened to Klaus and Ben?" Allison asked him.

"I have no clue, but I heard another gunshot, didn't you?" Allison nodded at his words.

"We need to hurry." Allison said.

/

"So, what do we think will be down here?" Ben asked.

"Whatever it is, we'll win." Klaus said. "Watch out."

Ben jumped aside just as a bullet ricocheted from where he was standing.

"How did you know?" He asked Klaus.

"Spirit warned me." Klaus grinned. "Honestly surprised there isn't more with a hostage situation going on."

"They didn't kill any hostages, did they?" Ben asked.

"Old spirit from the look of the clothes." Klaus said. "Must just hate trespassers in the bank."

"So, what do we do?" Ben asked.

"Fancy breaking out the old, you know." Klaus grinned as Ben shook his head.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Ben growled as Klaus smirked.

"What? The Bentacles?"

"Yes! Those!" Ben snapped. "Don't _ever_ call them Bentacles again. Please."

"I'll stop referring to your Bentacles as Bentacles." Klaus grinned as Ben flipped him off.

"Just let me do my thing." Ben sighed as he unbuttoned his jacket, letting the Horror loose, he felt the tentacles snaking around the corner, heard the yell of the gunman, and before he knew it, there was blood drenching the floor, the feeling of animalistic rage filling him as the tentacles got to work, destroying their enemies.

"Let's go." Ben said sadly as they retracted back into him. He knew they'd find nothing but horror looking around that corner.

Klaus nodded to him without a word and dragged him back towards the main bank. As they headed past where they entered, they came across Luther and Allison.

"There you guys are!" Allison said as she rushed over to them, throwing her arms around both of them. "We were so worried about you!"

"Oh ye of little faith." Klaus teased as Allison smacked his shoulder. "Ow! You'll bruise the baby!"

"What baby?" Luther asked.

"Me, I'm the baby." Klaus grinned.

"It's over, can we go now?" Ben asked.

"I want nothing more than a nice relaxing day at home now." Allison said. "You know dad will make us greet the crowds that are probably already lining up outside the house."

"Let's just get it over with." Luther said as the four of them headed out of the bank again and into the waiting arms of the reporters and their father.

/

"Spaceboy! Where are the Kraken and Boy?" One reporter asked as Luther glared at them.

"They're both taking a personal day off. I'm pretty sure you can all agree they've earned one over the years." He said as the reporters nodded.

"Any other questions?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, we've noticed a young woman with your father from time to time, she looks about your age, what can you tell us about her?" One reporter asked as Allison gaped.

"This interview is over." Reginald thundered, ushering the children away.

"Her name is the White Violin." Allison shouted over him, Reginald looking at her with fury, the reporters with interest, smelling a scoop and her brothers with a mixture of shock and pride. "She's our sister, Number Seven."

Reporters shouted more and more questions as Reginald frog-marched them to the car and hurried them all inside where Vanya sat waiting for them.

"Is everything alright?" Vanya asked, taking in their looks of shock.

"Yeah, I just decided to stop lying to the world." Allison said.

"What do you mean?"

"Prepare yourself for the limelight. Allison just told the world there's a Number Seven, and we're apparently calling you the White Violin." Klaus told her as Vanya looked shocked.

"I have to say...I kind of like the name." Vanya said with a smile, looking between her siblings for a moment before they all cracked up with a smile and small snickers, before a glare from Reginald silenced them and they drove the rest of the way to the Academy in silence.

/

Jaakobah knew this was it. As the car pulled up and the children climbed out, he stepped forward in the crowd and ducked under the barrier. As they piled out, he heard people screaming their names, alongside a name he'd never heard before.

"There she is! The White Violin!"

"Next to the Rumour, you see her?"

"Over there!" The last one was aimed at him as he closed the distance towards Reginald Hargreeves.

"Who are you?" Reginald looked him over.

"Mr Hargreeves, Sir, my name is Jaakobah Apollyon, and I'm like your children. I have powers."

"Such as?" He asked as the crowds quieted to a hush and the children looked over at Jaakobah.

"I can raise the dead." He said as Reginald scoffed and the crowd began to laugh.

"Don't aspire to be more than you are." Reginald told him curtly, turning to leave.

A scream ran out from the crowd, looking over they could see a man lying on the floor, those around him unable to rouse him. One person checked his pulse and shook their head.

"He's gone." They said as Jaakobah looked over at Reginald, who was almost at the academy door.

"Let me prove it." He said, rushing over to the man. Reginald looked over at him, gaze cold and calculating as Jaakobah went over to the man and ran his hands over him, closing his eyes as he did. After a moment, the man took a deep breath and sat back up, Jaakobah backing away from him as the people around him began to talk in hushed whispers, which became excitable chatter and turned into cheers for Jaakobah.

Looking over at Jaakobah, Reginald nodded towards the Academy doors. Heading over to Reginald, Jaakobah pointed towards the door and Reginald gave him the tiniest of smiles.

"Welcome, to the Umbrella Academy."


	4. The Lazarus

"Welcome to the Umbrella Academy."

Every since he was a child, Jaakobah had wanted to hear those words. The few words that would finally indicate he belonged somewhere. That he wasn't more than a freak. This would be it. This would be his calling. He looked over to Reginald, who proudly puffed, as if he hadn't just tried to dismiss Jaakobah, and walked past him, opening the doors and stepping into the academy. There he was greeted by the sight of the others, the ones he had read and seen so much. Luther, Spaceboy, Number One. Allison, the Rumour, Number Three. Klaus, The Seance, Number Four. Ben, The Horror, Number Six and the new one. The one who hadn't factored at all as he was unaware of her existence. Vanya, The White Violin. Number Seven.

"Who are you?" Luther asked as soon as the others saw him, taking in his complexion. His sandy blonde hair, his bright green eyes, a scar across his left cheek.

"My name is Jaakobah." He told them with a smile. "I'm...I guess Number Eight?"

"Number Eight? What do you mean?" Vanya asked, tilting her head slightly as she examined him. Jaakobah shuddered at the intense look she gave him as Reginald walked in and closed the door, turning to his children.

"Children. This is the young man who accosted us outside. I've seen him in action and I feel he may be like you, one of the children born that fateful day. His old name is unimportant, as is his old life. Now he has purpose, and as such will be Number Eight."

"I'm Jaakobah." He said again with a sheepish look as Reginald turned to glare at him.

"Enough of that, Number Eight. Come, there are ground rules I must discuss with you." Reginald said as he strode past the children, beckoning for Jaakobah to follow him. With a helpless look at the others, he followed behind Reginald, leaving the others to wonder for themselves just what was happening.

/

"So, what's going on? That guy never showed up the first time around." Allison said.

"I don't know, maybe last time he didn't show up as he feared he'd be rejected?" Ben asked.

"Why show up this time though? Why doesn't he fear the rejection this time?" Luther asked.

"Maybe he saw the news broadcast where Allison announced to everyone that we had a sister named Number Seven? Maybe he thought he could be accepted as a Number Eight if there was suddenly a Number Seven?" Klaus pondered, the rest considering his words. It could definitely be possible. Maybe that gave this Jaakobah the push to take the plunge, a push he never received in the last timeline. It definitely seemed like the kid had been through some stuff. That scar couldn't be older than a few months. He'd definitely been in the wars.

"What can we do to make him feel welcome? I get it, suddenly being included in this family can be daunting." Vanya said as the rest felt pangs of guilt hitting them. They'd never exclude Vanya again, and this new guy, Jaakobah, they wouldn't let him be excluded either. They'd stick together. If he was in the Academy, he was their brother now.

"Oh boy." Klaus said suddenly, breaking into giggles as the others looked at him oddly. "Can you just imagine the reactions of Diego and Five when they come back and find we have a new sibling?"

/

Five and Diego were taking it pretty well, all things considered. Firstly, they had ran into a small snag, and after that snag, the three of them had seen on the news that the Umbrella Academy had unveiled a new member, in Number Seven, and then allowed a child with powers into the Academy, one the media was already dubbing Number Eight, The Lazarus.

Starting at the beginning of their day, when Five had let Diego wander in the wrong direction, Five had felt pretty in control of everything. That was until Diego froze at a familiar voice.

"Mom! Why did we come here? All my friends are back home!"

"We're only going to be here for another week, can't you at least try befriend some friendly local children, make some lifelong friends, maybe a penpal or two, Eudora?"

"Eudora?" Diego asked, trying to follow the sound of her voice, Five grabbing onto him and pushing him against a wall, as Diego struggled against him.

"Diego, what are you doing?" Five asked him.

"That's Eudora, I have to see her, Five, please." Diego begged him.

"She won't remember you. Diego, listen to me. Don't go to her." Five said, as he let go of his brother. Diego nodded to Five, then immediately sprinted past him and back towards where he'd heard her.

"Idiot." Five said, following behind him, careful not to cause a scene by jumping in a populated area.

/

Harold Jenkins had done it. He'd finally managed to get his hands on Reginald's personal works. This would be it. He'd have to somehow get it back to his office without Reginald realising it was gone, and he'd have little time to do so, but before that, he'd need to study it extensively, learn their powers, their weaknesses, where he could exploit. He needed to know every detail on all of them, the wildcard had to be the new girl, the one they'd just revealed existed. If he could learn what Reginald did about her, maybe he could use it to his advantage.

But for now, Harold had to be content with having the knowledge at his hands. The issue would be getting it back without them realising it was gone. He'd need something big to get them out of the Academy so he could slip it back in with nobody any the wiser. But Harold was nothing if not patient, he'd learnt to be, the weeks he'd spent hiding at his grandmother's cabin, narrowly escaping the law had taught him the virtue of patience. Once he had his chance, he'd strike. They'd all regret ever turning him away and dismissing him. He was anything but ordinary.


	5. Eudora

_You may have seen a lack of Author's Notes, decided to stop annoying people with them, but I just want to thank everyone who reads this, the readers who love these are the reasons I try to update as much as I can. In relation to this, I came across a brilliant fic on A03 called "Ask Yourself Now Where Would You Be (Without Days Like These) by GinnyBloomPotter who informed me that she loves the What Comes Next series herself, and I just have to plug this as its amazing, if you haven't read her fic, please go read it, I'm sure you'll love it._

Harold was angry. No, scratch angry, furious. He had finally gotten his hands on Reginald's notes and instead of the smoking gun he had sworn would be in there, with the inclusion of Number Seven into the Academy, what use were they? If this Number Seven was going to be an accepted and valued member of their team, then what was he able to do with her? It seemed she was suppressing her powers for now, and that was something that Harold was sure he could have worked with, but with her being announced to the world, with her apparently using these powers, how could he use her to destroy the Academy and all those that had wronged him? It would definitely take him time to figure out where to go next, but he was confident he'd have the idea before too long. Once he had an idea though, he'd be back on top. Maybe Number Seven would have some use to him, provided he played it just right.

/

Five followed Diego around the corner to see Diego walking up towards a young woman he assumed must be Eudora. Catching up to his brother just as his brother loudly announced his presence was probably not a good idea, Five thought, whilst Diego turned to him, Eudora turned to both of them.

"Hello? Who are you?" Eudora asked as Diego spun back around to face her, ignoring Five as a blush crept up onto his face.

"I-I'm D-Diego." Diego stuttered out, looking at Eudora's eyes, wishing against hope that there would be a flicker, a spark of recognition in her eyes. Unfortunately, her eyes stayed the same, as she smiled at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Diego." She told him. "Who is your friend?" She asked, nodding towards Five.

"I'm Five." Five said to her.

"Five?" She asked. "That's an odd name."

"Well it's mine." Five said shortly. "We should go, Diego."

"I guess so, g-goodbye E-Eudora." Diego said.

"Wait!" Eudora said as they turned to leave. "How do you know my name?"

'Nice one, Diego.' Five though as Diego looked at her, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Let's just say its his superpower." Five said dismissively, ready to leave when Eudora gasped.

"Five? Superpowers? Are you two in-" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "-The Umbrella Academy?" Her eyes lit up as she said and Five could make out she was starting to breathe heavily. A fan then.

"Well done Five." Diego growled. "Why would we tell anyone that?"

"You're the idiot who wanted to speak to her!" Five protested as Eudora focused on them again, calming down.

"You wanted to speak to me? Why?" She asked.

"You seemed lonely, I wanted to know if I could help." Diego said, gaining some confidence again.

'No need to panic, this is Patch we're talking too here, sure she's younger and doesn't remember us but she's still there, under this fourteen year old girl exterior. Just talk to her, Diego.' Diego told himself, trying to psych himself up.

"Thank you, Diego." Eudora said, hugging him tightly, Diego hesitating for a moment before returning the hug, Five shaking his head and thinking that this was an absolutely awful idea.

"Do you want to come explore the city with us?" Diego blurted out before he could think of anything else. Eudora's eyes lit up and she told him she'd love too before Five could say anything, Five looking scandalised at the thought of it.

"Where to first?" Eudora asked him.

"Five has a place he needs to visit." Diego told her. "We'll follow him."

"Great, guess I'll lead on." Five snarled.

/

Vanya walked into the courtyard, violin in hand, ready to train, when she saw Jaakobah sat under the oak tree, admiring the small wild flowers growing around it. Holding her violin to the side, Vanya walked over to him and sat down next to him, Jaakobah looking up as she approached him.

"Hey, Jaakobah." Vanya said.

"Number Seven." Jaakobah said, a bit surprised she was talking to him.

"Please, call me Vanya. That's my name after all." Vanya laughed as Jaakobah smiled.

"I'm not sure I like the name Jaakobah." He said to her after a moment of silent companionship, Vanya turning to him with a confused look.

"Why not? I like it myself."

"When I was a young boy, my mother beat me. She said she named me Jaakobah as she hated the name and hated me, by being born from nowhere, she hated the fact that I'd taken her life from her, prevented her from marrying who she wanted, prevented her life from going where she wanted it too. I was what was wrong with her life and she made sure I knew it. She hit me, abused me, made me feel weak and worthless. She called me a freak when she wasn't calling me a monster. I was less than human to her." Jaakobah said bitterly as Vanya looked shocked, hand over her mouth and tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jaakobah." She said, flinging her arms around him. Jaakobah leaned into her hug and smiled as she did, wrapping his arms around her in return.

"Thank you Vanya." Jaakobah said. "At least I have my true family now, a family who will always be there for me and will never think less of me."

"We'll always be in your corner." Vanya smiled at him. "You may have just joined our family but you'll always have our support, no matter what. We'll always be here for you."

Jaakobah smiled as she said that, leaning further into her hug. This was nice.

/

"So what do we think of Number Eight?" Pogo asked Reginald, the man pouring over his research and studying footage of the young man he'd allowed into the Academy.

"I have a feeling there's something I'm missing, Pogo, something huge, my old friend. I must undertake more study. I need to know all I can about Number Eight's past, his abilities, his limits. If he's as powerful as his initial demonstration of his powers suggests, he could be very much the linchpin we need to prevent this apocalypse."

"How do we learn more?" Pogo asked.

"A test. We need to test his powers."

"I thought you were done with the special training for the children?" Pogo asked, aghast at the suggestion.

"For the original Seven, yes. For Eight? We shall see." Reginald said.

/

Harold had figured it. It had taken a few days but he had figured out what he'd need to do to get his plan for revenge back on track. It would take a few weeks, but if it all went to plan, the Umbrella Academy would soon be no more, and Reginald Hargreeves would be begging Harold Jenkins to forgive him for ever doubting how special and unique he was.


	6. In The January Night

_Well I usually write a chapter, upload, do the next. I skipped a bit and I've just wrote the final fight between the Academy and Harold and wow, it may be my favourite piece I've ever written, can't wait to catch upto it so you guys can read it._

_Bonus points if you can guess why this is the title of this chapter._

Jaakobah sat up in bed, wondering why he was being disturbed late at night.

"Number Eight. Come with me." Reginald Hargreeves said from his doorway, beckoning the child to follow. Jaakobah followed behind, wondering what the old man would want. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the others doors were slightly ajar and they were watching, Vanya looked concerned, Klaus and Ben looked angry, Luther and Allison were further away but it was likely they could hear what was going on, what was to come. It seemed that whatever was going to happen to him, they knew about it, or at least had experienced it themselves.

"Where are we going, Sir?" Jaakobah asked. Reginald wasn't his father, even if he'd taken in him, and from what he'd learnt in the first day here, it was that he hated the children calling him father or any variation of the word. He was Sir to them.

"Don't ask questions, Number Eight." Reginald barked as they proceeded through the house, out of the front door to the car, where Pogo awaited. Climbing into the car, Pogo drove off. "We're going to train your powers, Number Eight. I want to see what conditions you need to access your abilities."

"How will we, Sir?" Jaakobah asked, trying to be respectful whilst gritting his teeth. Hadn't he shown Reginald his powers already? What more did he want?

"You'll be taken to where Number Four usually conducts his special training. There, you will try to raise someone from the dead." Reginald told Jaakobah who looked shocked by this. He wanted to put Jaakobah on the spot like this, right now?

"What if I can't, Sir? I've had problems doing it on command before." Jaakobah admitted sadly.

"If you cannot, we'll have to see what motivation you'll need to do so." Reginald said stiffly. "I won't tolerate laziness in the Academy."

"Yes Sir." Jaakobah said softly. How could he make his powers work on command if they didn't want too.

/

"Guys." Vanya said, heading out of her room the second she heard the door close downstairs. Curfew be damned, Reginald wouldn't be back for at least an hour anyway.

"I know." Klaus said, poking his head out of his door. Looking around she could see Ben also opening his door. She decided to head upstairs, to get Luther and Allison as well. No doubt they'd have heard the door close and be wondering what was happening.

"What do we do?" Vanya asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it this time. We're not even sure where he's taken him." Ben said. "But I know one thing."

"He's never going back." Klaus finished. "Once Jaakobah returns, and I'm sure he'll return horrified, he's never going back on another special training with dad again."

"I'll go get Luther and Allison." Vanya said, feeling herself getting angry. She needed to calm down, needed to take her mind of of it for a few minutes.

Heading up the stairs towards where Allison and Luther's room lay, Vanya gently rapped on both of their doors, a few moments later, both doors opened, Luther looking dishevelled, Allison looking anxious.

"What is it, Van? It's late." Luther said to her, eyes bleary.

"I heard the door. What's happening?" Allison asked.

"Dad took Jaakobah. We think for special training." Vanya said, the others looking in shock, now both wide awake.

"He did what?" Luther growled.

"I'm on it. As soon as he returns, I'll rumour dad again." Allison said. "I won't let him hurt Jaakobah as well."

Vanya just hugged both of them, them both returning the hug happily.

"It sucks. I just wish there was some way I could help him now, so he doesn't have to suffer as we all have at dad's hands." Vanya said sadly.

"I might have a way we can fix it." Luther said as the other two looked at him. "I know where the Mausoleum is that dad always forced Klaus to train in. If Jaakobah can raise the dead, where else do you think dad would have taken him to train his powers than where the dead were?"

"Oh I'll kill him." Vanya said sharply, thinking back to how badly affected by the place Klaus was. Whilst Jaakobah couldn't see the spirits, being locked in there, which was likely to be Reginald's idea, would probably traumatise him as well.

"Kill dad I take it? For what?" Klaus asked as he and Ben ventured up the stairs towards where the other three were talking.

"We think he took Jaakobah to the Mausoleum." Vanya said, seeing Klaus flinch. "We won't ask you to go, Klaus." She said softly.

"No. I'm going." Klaus said. "I won't leave him to suffer in there alone like I had too. We're a family, aren't we? Family sticks together. I'm going with you all."

"Are we all going?" Ben asked. "Wouldn't dad notice us all gone?"

"I'm going." Luther said.

"So am I." Vanya told him.

"I won't be staying here when our newest sibling needs us." Allison argued.

"Then I guess we're all going, I'm not going to abandon you guys." Ben told them. "Let's go get ready."

"Next stop, fucking dad off once again." Klaus grinned. "Can't wait."

Inside, Klaus' stomach was churning at the thought of having to go near that place ever again. He'd do it though, if that was what it took to make sure Reginald couldn't hurt anyone else the way he'd once hurt Klaus.

/

Five, Diego and Eudora walked down the road, Five trying to ignore the other two exchanging life stories as he looked. He knew it was around here, somewhere. He'd left a stash of supplies whilst he worked for the Commission, just in case he was stranded for a time on a mission. Whilst he had similar caches throughout the world, he knew this was likely to be the best, not just for proximity, but it had only been a few decades lineally since it was placed, so he assumed it'd be likely to be still there.

"What is it you're looking for, Five?" Diego asked.

"There's some money and food in my supplies." Five explained. "If we can get them, we can keep going for a few more days without having to head back home."

"Why not head back home?" Eudora asked. "I'm sure your siblings are missing you."

"They will be, but they'll be fine for a few days without us." Five told her. "I need to explore, to see the world, do all the things I never had a chance to do before, and Diego wanted to make sure I didn't get lost."

"Why would you get lost?"

"It's a long story, one I don't think I can or should share." Five told her bluntly, Eudora reared back as if Five had struck her and, seeing tears welling in her eyes, Diego moved closer to her.

"Hey, E-Eudora, it's f-f-fine." Diego told her. "Five is just secretive."

"I won't tell anybody, I promise." Eudora promised them, wiping her eyes.

"Fine, we're from the future." Five said, Eudora looked at him for a moment, nodded, and then promptly fainted.

"Well done." Diego said, catching her before she could hit the floor. "Why would you tell her like that?"

"She wanted to know." Five said bluntly. "Now wait here. I'll quickly jump her back to where she's staying and she'll hopefully believe this was all just a dream. Then we'll get out of here."

"No." Diego said simply, Five looking at him in shock.

"What do you mean by No, Diego?" Five asked dangerously.

"I mean no, screw that, Five. We're sticking with her until we leave. She clearly needs a friend or two out here, and we could do with more than just each other for company."

"Fine." Five bit out. "But don't blame me if she can't handle it and you wished you'd spared her from any pain. Just make sure, no matter what, you do NOT tell her about your future or past relationship, however you look at it, and ESPECIALLY DON'T tell her about her death."

"I'm not an idiot, Five." Diego told him sullenly. "I know what not to say, I know what to do, I've picked up enough cryptic stuff from you the past few months to know what to do." Diego told him sourly.

"Just make sure you don't." Five said as he saw Eudora stirring. "I don't want to have to clear up even more messes than we already do. Ah, it's just up ahead." Five said, recognising the area. His cache was just up ahead, he knew it.

"Well, Five. I have to say, fancy meeting you here." A new voice said. Looking ahead they could see an unfamiliar woman up ahead.

"Who are you?" Five asked.

"You look familiar." Diego said, looking the woman up and down. She had short black hair, glasses on and he knew he'd seen her somewhere.

"I'm a field agent of the Commission. See, I've been watching you all for years, the Umbrella Academy. I was told, before you blew the Commission, that you may come here one day. If you did, well." She said, pulling out a gun.

"The Commission is gone, what are you after here, vengeance?" Five asked the woman. She was clearly out of her mind.

"Partly." She admitted. "You messed the timeline, and the timeline needs to be fixed. It's also somewhat personal. I even tried to give you a happy out, to try and save the timeline peacefully last time. You shouldn't have ignored my invitation."

"Wait a minute..." Five said, realisation dawning on his face.

"Kenny's Mom?" Diego asked. He knew that he'd seen this woman somewhere before. A lifetime ago, at the bowling alley, just before the gunmen came in and started shooting up the place.

"That's right." She said. "Why didn't you leave well enough alone? The timeline needs to be corrected, and whilst it can't be fully saved, I can remove two dangerous variables from it." She aimed her gun at them. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you two leave."

/

Harold was wondering what would happen next. He hadn't factored in the latest change at all. It wasn't a bad change for his plan, however, not at all. It was a change that had helped his plans along by quite a margin actually. He was just wondering what he'd need to do about it to make sure his end goal was still achieved. If he played it wrong, his entire scheme could still fall apart from the slightest prodding. If he played it right though, he'd speed up his vengeance.

/

Cha-Cha and Hazel headed down an alleyway, somewhere out in Los Angeles. According to Cha-Cha, her contact had told her to meet him there. She was saying how the Commission had finally gotten back in touch with her after a few days of radio silence. Hazel was sceptical, the Commission was gone, he'd helped make sure of that, so who was sending her the messages to meet here and now?

"They should be just down here." Cha-Cha told him.

"Yes, but why are we heading down here? Surely it makes more sense to bring your contact to us?"

"We need to stay off the grid." Cha-Cha told him. "Have you forgotten all of your training in the short time you were with the donut lady?"

"Agnes, her name was Agnes." Hazel growled.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Cha-Cha shot back. "She's gone and you're here. That's all that matters, the mission, and when the mission is over, the next."

"What is the mission?" Hazel asked. "I notice I haven't seen the orders from HQ."

"Here." Cha-Cha said, handing him the note.

"Kill Eudora Patch? Who's she?" Hazel asked.

"From what I can gather, she's a thirteen year old girl." Cha-Cha said. "Apparently she lives out in Los Angeles. We're going to go find her home address."

"Why do we need to kill a child?" Hazel asked her.

"We do what they order, alright?" Cha-Cha said. "You know this, Hazel, we don't question orders."

As soon as they had the information on this Patch, Hazel could move. He'd have one of Cha-Cha's network in the open, the one telling her about Patch, and then he could eliminate this one. Soon he'd eliminate them all.

/

"Why can't you let us go?" Five asked as the woman aimed the gun at them.

"You destroyed the Commission, someone has to pay for that. I need to protect the timeline, since it seems none of the assassins are coming for you." She told them. "I need to sort your mess."

"Hey, we can talk about this." Diego said uneasily, making sure to keep his hands visible so the woman wouldn't panic.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's you or the timeline, and the timeline is bigger than all of us." She said.

"Now!" Diego yelled, pushing Eudora to the ground, ducking himself as the woman panicked and opened fire towards him, the bullets spraying harmlessly overhead. As she cursed, she was tackled from behind as Five reappeared behind her, having jumped when Diego yelled. Smacking into the back of her, and knocking her down, Five tried to restrain her.

"Stop this! It's over!" Five told her as she struggled underneath him.

"It can't end here! The Commission is noble, and its work to protect everyone can't end here!" She screamed as Diego rushed over to help Five keep her down, using her larger size, she managed to throw Diego and Five from her, falling as Patch swung her foot into the older woman's face, dropping her to the ground, unconscious.

"Should we leave her here?" Diego asked.

"No." Patch said. "Her fingerprints are on the gun and there's several bullets discharged. Phone the cops, they'll deal with her."

"I'll do it." Five said gruffly. "Diego, take Eudora with you, I'll jump her to the police with the gun."

"Alright." Diego said uneasily as he took Eudora's hand and led her away. Five looked down at the unconscious woman and, deciding with a grim frown, he knelt down, took the woman's head in his hands and twisted, hearing her neck snap.

"I wish I hadn't had to do that." Five whispered to her, feeling tears pricking his eyes. "Even now, after its gone, the Commission is making victims, is turning me into a ruthless killer, adding to my body count. I just want you to know, I didn't want to do this. But if it was you or my family, I'll always pick them." Five grabbed her hand and before Eudora or Diego could turn around, he jumped. He'd take her far away, somewhere where she'd never be found. A nice deserted island, let her be buried by time itself.

/

The Umbrella Academy crept down the road. It was less than a ten minute walk to the graveyard, but every step seemed to take an eternity, when faced with the idea of the hells their father was probably putting Jaakobah through.

"What's the plan when we get there?" Klaus asked.

"We get to wherever dad has him, we get him out." Vanya said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "We don't let dad do to him what he did to us."

"We can't let him hurt anyone else." Allison agreed.

"I'll break the door down if he's inside the mausoleum." Luther said. "If he's not, we spread out, cover it all. We'll find him, don't worry Vanya."

"I wonder how all of this fits into dad's fucked up idea of saving the world?" Klaus asked with a derisive laugh. "The Umbrella Academy. Dad's most broken things."

"We're more than that, Klaus." Ben said with a frown. "We're a family now, or at least on the way to being one. More than what dad ever wanted from us. He wanted a team of super powered slaves to save the world. We're a family and nothing will break us up."

"Guys, is that it?" Allison asked, seeing a dark foreboding gate ahead and rows upon rows of graves. In the centre, there was a giant building, made of marble.

"That's it." Klaus gulped, flashes of his own training hitting him.

"Hey." Ben said, grabbing onto Klaus and steadying him, looking into Klaus' eyes, that had turned wild and wide from the memories hitting him.

"No...I can't...not again...please...don't lock me in dad….I'll work on controlling it…..please…." Klaus said as the memories assaulted him.

"Guys, you go get him. I'll stay with Klaus." Ben said.

"I don't want us to split up." Vanya said, biting her lip.

"If you guys wait, Jaakobah suffers for longer. I can help Klaus, go!" Ben told them, with a last sad look at Klaus, the three of them left to find Jaakobah whilst Ben gently pulled Klaus over to a wall, sitting him down as Klaus shivered and kept repeating his pleas to be spared from being locked inside the mausoleum.

The others headed into the graveyard, determined to make sure they avoided Sir Reginald if he was still there, they stalked their way to the mausoleum, knocking gently on it, they heard a small voice inside speaking.

"Is anyone there? Can anyone help me, please? I don't want to be here!" Jaakobah called out.

"I'll help you out of there!" Luther called to him.

"Luther?" He asked in confusion.

"We're here, Jaakobah." Allison called.

"Wait, we'll get you out in a minute!" Vanya assured him.

"Vanya? Allison?" Jaakobah called, a happy tone in his voice. "Please, get me out! He locked me in here, saying it was to use my powers, then he left, saying he'd be back to see what I had managed in the morning."

"Just wait! Get to the side, away from the door or back wall!" Luther called as he readied himself, punching against the door, he smashed his way through, seeing part of the door flying backwards into the tomb.

"Guys?" Jaakobah asked, a tear running down his face as they saw him. He looked petrified.

"What did he do to you?" Vanya growled, feeling angry when she saw the state of him.

"He told me I had to raise the dead, if I didn't, he'd make me pay for wasting his time." Jaakobah choked back a sob as Vanya wrapped her arms around him, Luther and Allison speaking softly to the side. Jaakobah could just make out Allison trying to calm Luther, telling him that killing Reginald wouldn't solve anything. Jaakobah smiled as he heard that, touched they'd be willing to go that far for a guy they'd only known a day, just because he had powers like them.

"He won't touch you." Vanya told Jaakobah, holding him tightly to her. "I promise you that. Reginald will never harm you."

"Thank you." Jaakobah said, kissing Vanya's cheek and seeing her blush. "Thank you, Vanya."

/

"Klaus, stay with me." Ben told Klaus as Klaus' eyes wandered, back to where their siblings had disappeared, back towards the graveyard that had haunted his dreams for years, the graveyard that had fed all of his darkest moments, caused him to slip into a depressive state, had caused him to need the drugs, to fear his powers, had been the cause of every bad thing in his life. His childhood trauma.

"Please….not again..." Klaus begged as Ben looked around. He knew they'd be here soon. They could never leave Klaus alone.

"KLAUS!"

"Klauuussss!"

"KLAUS! HELP ME!"

"Help me Klaus!"

"Please, Klaus!"

They all screamed as the spirits began to swarm him, Klaus trying to cover his eyes and ears, trying his best to escape from this waking nightmare. Why had he agreed to come back here?

"Klaus." A soft voice said, Klaus looked and saw Ben sat there, arms on his shoulders softly, letting Klaus know he was there. "I'm here, Klaus, look at me, I'm here and you're alright, you hear me? You'll beat this, beat them. You're stronger than they are, than you know it." Ben assured him with a soft smile as Klaus returned the smile, trying to ignore the screaming spirits.

One spirit didn't scream, Klaus noticed he seemed to hang back away from the others, doing his best not to interact, not to approach Klaus. Klaus found himself walking towards this one, wondering why they were being polite enough not to crowd him, Ben following him cautiously, the other spirits stampeding after him, all screaming his name.

"Hey, who are you?" Klaus asked, approaching the spirit, then stopping when he saw who it was.

"Hello again, Klaus. How are you?" They asked, eyes wide with concern, looking as if they wished they could do anything more than stare, wishing they could make sure Klaus knew it'd be alright with a reassuring hug.

"I'd be better if you were here in the flesh, Dave."


	7. Love, Death and Jenkins

_Not Umbrella Academy related I know, but dammit, The Garo Studios just uploaded a devastating fanvid for the Guardians of the Galaxy on Youtube I recommend you watch and honest to God, even though they won't as its the Original Six Avengers' movie, if anyone deserves to land the killing blow and watch the light leave Thanos' eyes in Endgame, it's Nebula. Even with every other tragic origin in the MCU, I honestly think the Guardians may have the saddest of the lot. I've watched the video 3 times and it's making me cry and I should stop._

"Dave? Why can't you be here?" Klaus begged as he took in the sight of his old lover, the windswept hair. The carefree and cheeky smile that could light up the world if he wanted it too, the bullet hole in his chest, the blood staining half of his shirt. Klaus had often wondered if Dave was an angel, someone sent to him to make him happy. He eventually realised the truth. Dave was a tortured soul, someone who would torture Klaus with his presence, someone he could hold but never keep, see but never own. Dave wasn't an angel to Klaus, to take all of his problems away. Dave was a demon to Klaus, to show him how he could never escape, that whenever he tried to escape his problems, he'd be forced back to them one way or another.

"You know why, Klaus." Dave told him sadly, turning away from Klaus' desperate looks. "Being with you, it was the best part of my life, the best ten months I could have hoped for." Dave told him.

"It was for me too." Klaus sobbed as he gazed at Dave, Ben hanging back behind him, unsure of what to say to Klaus. The other spirits seemed muted by comparison, Klaus couldn't listen to any of them, couldn't hear a single scream or plea from them when Dave was here, before him.

"Then you know why." Dave said softly. "You can't bring me back, Klaus, and I refuse to let you waste your life chasing after a ghost of a man you once loved. I want you to move on, Klaus. I want you to be happy, to find love, grow old, settle down, have a great life."

"You're the only life I wanted. The only one I want to settle down with." Klaus informed him stubbornly. He hated that Dave was even suggesting this. If it took him until the end of time, he'd find a way to bring Dave back, and if he couldn't, he'd live out a full life, just because Dave would kick his ass if he didn't, and he was pretty sure God wouldn't let him die for good if he didn't, but he wouldn't settle down, he'd wait to die and then be reunited with Dave forever.

"Klaus. You need to let me go." Dave said, hating what he was doing but knowing it'd be the only way for Klaus to have a chance at happiness. "I had my life, it was short, but it was beautiful, it was fun and when I met you, it was whole and perfect and complete. I lived my life and I loved every second. You've only known pain and suffering for most of yours. Please, if you ever truly loved me, like I know you did, then move on, please, be happy." Dave said, turning to walk away from Klaus, determined to get away from Klaus, to let Klaus go.

He knew Klaus' heart would be breaking, and to tell the truth, his was too.

Klaus watched Dave walk away and fade from sight again then he heard the noise picking up, the other ghosts getting closer, screaming for him. Dave leaving giving them all the justification they believed they needed to get close, to attack Klaus again. Klaus closed his eyes and fell to his knees as they surrounded him again, screaming for them to go away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Klaus cried as he hit the floor, a pulse of blue energy radiating from his body. Ben closed his eyes as the bright flash enveloped the area, looking over at Klaus he could see his brother still had his eyes closed, but a content smile on his face.

"Klaus, are you ok? What happened?" Ben asked.

"They're gone, Ben." Klaus said, wonder in his tone as he spoke. He opened his eyes and looked around before giving out a nervous laugh. "I don't know what I did, but they're gone. I can't see any spirits or hear any. They're leaving me alone."

/

Vanya was letting Jaakobah use her for a support as they moved back towards where Klaus and Ben would be waiting, Allison at their front, Luther standing behind them.

"Are you ok?" Vanya asked softly as Jaakobah smiled at her.

"I'll be ok, Vanya." He told her. "I just wish I knew what Hargreeves wanted by doing this."

"He wanted you to use your powers." Vanya told him. "The problem is, dad doesn't know anything about controlling your powers beyond abuse. He thinks if he can't make you learn with the stick, you can't ever learn control. I've personally always preferred the carrot." Vanya smiled as Jaakobah gave a small laugh.

"I have to say, I prefer the carrot as well." He told her. "Much more fun."

Vanya giggled at that as they continued their walk back in relative silence, Allison and Luther asking if they were alright every so often, meeting up with Ben and Klaus, Ben looking shocked, Klaus just repeating himself, saying "They're gone." Every few minutes, eventually they made it back to the Academy.

"How dare you?" A booming voice said from the front steps. Looking up, the six of them saw Reginald Hargreeves stood before them, Pogo at his side.

"Sir, I can explain-" Luther started, before Reginald raised a fist to stop him.

"Silence, Number One! Number Seven, Number Eight! Explain yourselves!" Reginald demanded, seeing Jaakobah was still holding tightly to Vanya.

"You're a sadistic prick, you know that?" Vanya told Reginald suddenly, surprising the others, especially Reginald. "You belittle us, abuse us, make us suffer, you tell us it's to make us better, teach us to use our powers, but all it does foster resentment, make us hate each other, make us hate ourselves and especially hate you." Vanya spat at him. "Honestly? I can honestly say, I liked you better when you were dead."

"Dead?" Jaakobah asked, confused and shocked.

"I'll fill you in later." Vanya promised him with a soft smile.

"You will all return to your rooms at once! Number Seven, my office." Reginald demanded, Vanya shrugging as the others looked at her in concern.

"I'll be fine, get to bed guys." She told them with a smile, heading after Reginald who strode towards his office.

"I'm going to follow her." Luther said as the others began to disperse to their rooms.

"Let me." Jaakobah told him.

"No offence, but I can handle dad better." Luther told him. "Go get some sleep, I think you need it."

"Are you sure?" Jaakobah asked, seeing Luther was already heading towards Reginald's office.

"I'll be fine. Bed, go." Luther told him.

Jaakobah wanted to argue further but he knew Luther could take him in a fight, and Luther could control Reginald better than he could. He'd let Luther deal with it this time, he wouldn't fight him on this one. If he got the chance though, he'd give Reginald a piece of his mind for anything he said to Vanya.

"Please, be careful, Vanya." Jaakobah whispered aloud as he headed back to his room.

/

"So, do you wish to explain yourself, Number Seven?" Reginald asked, glaring at her as she stood before his desk.

"I meant every word. You're going to stop hurting us all. No more. Got it?"

"You dare to threaten me, child?" Reginald asked, eyes glinting as he answered in a low tone.

"Not a threat, dad. A promise." Vanya told him with a fake sweet smile. "If you hurt any of us, if you force Luther to exert himself too far, if you make Diego struggle with a tank of water, you make Allison rumour person after person, if you try lock Klaus in a tomb, you try force Five to endlessly jump, you make Ben use his powers when he doesn't want too or you lock Jaakobah up again, you _will_ answer to me, and we both know you can't control me." Vanya told him. "Goodnight, dad." She shot at him in a final parting salvo as she turned on her heel and threw open the door, marching out, almost knocking into Luther as she left.

"Luther, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused. Why hadn't he gone to bed?

"I was coming to make sure you were alright, to give you some backup if you needed it." He said awkwardly.

"I didn't need you coming to protect me." Vanya told him, a small smile playing on her lips though that he was willing to defend her from their father.

"I know you don't. I've got two badass sisters, neither of them need protecting, but I'll always be there for them if they want it." Luther told her. "I was wrong, before, I know, I've apologised and you have and we've had the big group hugs, but I want to tell you again. I'm sorry for how I treated you the first time around, I'm especially sorry for how I treated you after the cabin incident with Allison. I freaked out and I thought what I was doing would help, but it didn't, and I'm sorry." He said, running out of breath as he finished.

"You don't need to be sorry, Luther, I forgave you weeks ago for it all." Vanya told him. "I wasn't the best sister myself to you guys, but now we're here, we've made sure we can be a better and proper family this time. How about this, I'll stop apologising for hurting you all and ending the world if you stop apologising for hurting me, deal?" She said with a small laugh, eyes tearing up at the end.

"I'd like that." Luther returned a smile of his own and the two hugged one another, each vowing silently to do better by the other one and the rest of their siblings. Vanya would make them proud of her learning control, make them proud on missions and stop apologising for everything and Luther would make sure he was the best brother and Number One he could be for the others, not for Reginald, never again for him, but for his siblings? He'd love nothing more than to be their supportive brother.

/

Harold Jenkins was perplexed. He had a goal. He had a mission, and yet he could feel it all slipping away. He had the perfect way to destroy them, to make all of them pay, and yet he hesitated. Some small part of him, some part that still clung to the idea of love and acceptance, it wanted him to turn off this course, to embrace all that he had been given, all he could still have if he truly turned himself around. Harold hated that part of himself, that part that made him weak and ordinary, made him less than his true potential. Vowing to never let it control him, he pushed it further down inside himself, determined that when the time to strike came, when he had his chance to destroy the Umbrella Academy, he wouldn't let a foolish thing like emotion stop him.


	8. The Cell

_You may have noticed this hasn't been updated in a few days, taking advice from some other writers as to why this fic has so few views compared to the first, I've decided, even though I've written the next chapters to some of them, all my fics will now be updated only every 2-3 days to try increase readership. I truly am sorry if you wanted to see them every day. On the bright side, it does mean at least one update a day, just it won't always be the fic you wanted. Happy Together's next chapter is already finished and it'll be uploaded around this time tomorrow. He Ain't Heavy He's my Brother was already only being updated every few days, as was Satisfied, so their upload schedule won't change. _

Harold had come to his decision at last. It had taken a day or two of thinking, but he had it. He'd use this emotional bond, this attachment, to destroy them utterly. Once he was finished with this, the Umbrella Academy would be nothing, nothing next to his power, the power he would control. He would be able to reshape the world, make it a better place, one where nobody would ever have to be told they were nothing ever again.

/

Five and Diego headed back into town with Eudora only to catch sight on the news that the Umbrella Academy had two new members. Number Seven and Number Eight.

"Well, it looks like the whole world knows about Vanya now, Allison really did bring that out of left field for dear old dad, didn't she?" Diego asked.

"I'm glad she did, it'll be easier now the world knows of her to bring Vanya along with us." Five said. "This Number Eight though, the new guy, he wasn't around the last time. I don't like it."

"Why? Maybe he just didn't have the guts last time to come forward?" Diego asked.

"No, that's not it. I don't know why, I just feel like there's something I'm missing here, something big. I don't like it and I'm starting to think we need to head home now, find out about him, find out what his powers are. If this is another Commission related thing or something else."

"Eudora…." Diego said, as she stepped away from them.

"Go, Diego. We can write each other I'm sure. It's not like I don't know where the Umbrella Academy is." She laughed. "Your family needs you it sounds like. Just go."

"I'll write to you. First chance I get." Diego vowed as she smiled.

"Just go, get out of here...Kraken." She told him, heading away before pausing for a moment, running back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Something to remember me by." She teased as she darted away again, determined to go find her parents, explain where she'd been all day, how she'd made some new friends.

"Shall we?" Five said, offering his arm to Diego, Grabbing hold of it, the two of them jumped.

"Five? Where are we?" Diego asked. This was decidedly _not_ the Academy.

"Ah, I was thinking of other things when we jumped. Well, Diego, that ruin over there? That's the headquarters of the Commission.

/

"Luther, my man, my main source of laughter, what's up?" Klaus asked as he slid in next to Luther at the dinner table. Reginald wouldn't be there for a few more minutes so what's the harm, Klaus wondered.

"Klaus, what do you want?" Luther asked with an exasperated tone.

'If he's on drugs again I swear to God I'll beat him.' Luther thought to himself.

"I'm happy and want to share the joy." Klaus grinned.

"Klaus...You're not using again, are you?" Luther asked softly. If Klaus was, he'd need to help him nip it in the bud.

"What? No! No, no,no!" Klaus protested. "If I'm high on anything, it's happiness. The ghosts! They're gone!"

"What do you mean, gone?" Luther asked, confused.

"I don't know what I did, but I could feel something inside me in the graveyard, like a pressure cooker going off, and there was a flash of blue and they left. The ghosts haven't come back to bother me since. It's been such a heavenly and blissful nights sleep without them." Klaus smiled as Luther flashed him a tentative smile in response. Well, at least one of them was happy this morning.

"Are you ok?" Allison asked, dropping into her seat and looking at Klaus. What had happened last night must have been hard on him, having to go back to where all of his personal demons had come from, back to his personal hell.

"I'm more than ok." Klaus grinned. "The ghosts haven't come back yet."

Allison looked at his wide smile and gave him a small smile of her own. At least Klaus was happy.

"Klaus, can I speak to you later?" Ben asked as he walked into the room, seeing him surrounded by his siblings, all smiles.

"Sure Benny boy, after breakfast good?" Klaus asked, Ben nodded as he waited for the others to arrive so that they could eat. Grace wouldn't bring the food out until Reginald had taken his seat after all. Looking at the door, they saw Jaakobah and Vanya slink into the room, Reginald a moment behind.

"Why are you sitting?" Reginald asked as they scrambled to rise out of their chairs, Jaakobah and Vanya taking position behind their own chairs.

"I'll need to extend the table slightly when Number Two and Number Five rejoin us. Once they return from their unauthorized absence they must be punished, but once they rejoin us, we won't have enough space. That won't do." Reginald said as he examined them all.

"You may sit, children." He said as he took his own seat, all six of them scrambling to sit down after him.

They began tucking into their breakfast, stealing glances at one another. It seemed Reginald wasn't going to explode at them, at least not yet. That could only mean one thing. Whatever their training was going to be today, it was probably going to be much harder than it usually was for them.

Quickly finishing their food in silence, the six of them rose as Reginald did.

"Follow me, children. Training awaits."

"What is it?" Luther asked.

"No talking, Number One." Reginald snapped at him.

"No. Why should I be quiet?" Luther asked. "It was a valid question and as team leader, I need to know these things." Luther told him.

"Silence!" Reginald barked as Luther slunk backwards, head dipped. "Now, your assignment today is simple. I shall be taking Number Three to a different location within the house than the rest of you. You must work as a team to rescue her. If you fail to retrieve her and bring her back to my office within thirty minutes, you will all be deemed to have failed, and will be punished accordingly. In the real world, failure means death and I shall not tolerate it, as you know, children." Reginald told them. "Now, Number One, Number Four, Number Six and Number Seven. You four are to go to the library and wait there. Number Eight, you shall accompany Number Three and myself." He barked, as the siblings split. Vanya gave Jaakobah and Allison a sad look as they were led away by Reginald. Luther gathered Klaus, Ben and Vanya around in a huddle and went over the plan.

"He made it sound like an imprisonment thing and that means one thing."

"He's taken her to where he used to lock me up." Vanya said dully.

"We'll get her out of there in no time." Ben promised. "Vanya, you don't have to come down there if you don't want too."

"No, I want too. You guys all know I could probably get her out faster than you all could." Vanya said. "Just..give me a minute."

"What about Jaakobah?" Klaus asked. "Why did he take him away? He never mentioned anything about retrieving him as well?"

"We're not all needed for this." Luther said "So we'll split. Vanya, you and Ben go get Allison. Klaus and I will do some recon, find out where and why dad has taken Jaakobah and get him back, sound good?" Luther asked as the others nodded, Vanya and Ben slipped out of the room and headed off to get down to the basement cell where they were sure Reginald would put Allison.

"Klaus, you lead on this stealth stuff. I'm more of a brute attack guy as you know." Luther said with a wry smile as Klaus laughed.

"Right you are, brother mine. Problem, the ghosts are still shying away from me, means I can't really call on anyone to help look ahead or anything. We'll need to keep our wits about us to do this."

"If there's anyone I trust to do that, it's you, Klaus." Luther said and Klaus felt touched by his brothers words.

"You mean it?" Klaus asked.

"I do. You've been sober all this time being back, and I know you're trying, everyday you must want to stop it, but you keep fighting. For all the times in the past I was an idiot, all the times I doubted you, called you a junkie, said you weren't worth anything more than a lookout, I want to say sorry." Luther told him.

Klaus could feel tears stinging his eyes as he thought over Luther's words. It must have taken a lot for the big guy to admit that, to apologise for years of neglect and words, said maybe not in spite, but out of a lack of care.

"I love you too, big guy." Klaus choked out, wrapping his arms around Luther.

/

Vanya and Ben headed down in the elevator, down to where they knew the underground cell was. When they reached the corridor, Vanya took off in a run, determined to get to Allison and get her out of here as fast as possible. Reaching the chamber, she saw Allison on the other side, smiling at her.

Allison opened her mouth but Vanya couldn't hear her. She knew what she'd be saying though. "I love you, Vanya. You can do this. I trust you."

Vanya closed her eyes and focused, focusing on the sounds of Ben's footsteps, focusing on both of them breathing, focusing on her own heartbeat. She felt her hands shake, her eyes turning white as she did, and with a great crash! The door flew off, back into the cell, Allison dodging out of the way.

"Vanya! It's ok!" Allison told her, as Vanya opened her eyes again, her eyes staying white as she took in the cell and all the memories came flooding back to her, assaulting her mind once more.

"Allison, get out of here!" Ben called as the cell shook violently.

"No! Not without Vanya!" Allison told him.

"I won't leave her, either, just get behind me." Ben pleaded.

With a cry, Vanya felt herself letting go of her powers, letting them recede once again, with a great groan, the cell collapsed in on itself, dust rising into the air. All three of them started coughing as dust entered their mouths, turning to her siblings, they were glad to see Vanya's eyes had turned back to their natural brown.

"Guys...can we go?" Vanya asked, her voice sounding quiet even to herself. Quickly moving to support her, Ben and Allison moved to either side of her as she felt her legs give way.

"Yes, Vanya, let's get out of here." Ben said, giving a distasteful look back to the wreckage of the cell.

"We're here for you." Allison assured her, both of them giving her a half hug, Vanya pulling them closer, ending in a three way group hug.

"I'll always be here for you as well." Vanya promised them.

"We know." Ben said. "This is hopefully the end of this chapter of our lives. The past, the horror of our childhoods. Its over. We can move on."

"Can we ever move on, really?" Vanya asked, voice small but hopeful.

"I know we can." Allison said. "Together, we can be better."

/

"Number Eight. You have disappointed me greatly. Why can you not recreate your powers?" Reginald asked him in his office after they left Allison alone in the cage.

"I don't know, Sir." Jaakobah replied. "I tried, I really did try my best to make something, anything happen."

"I will think on this, Number Eight. You may go. Study until your siblings have completed their task." He said, waving a hand to dismiss Jaakobah. As Jaakobah stood outside of his office, he looked around and seeing the coast deserted, he pulled out a small sheet of paper.

"Now, if I was Reginald, where would I put it?" He asked himself, not seeing the two people around the corner who were listening closely to see when he'd be let out and had heard every word he said.

"What does he mean, where would dad put it?" Luther asked Klaus.

"I don't know, but it does seem fishy." Klaus agreed. "Maybe he just took Jaakobah's favourite piece of clothing?"

"You and I both know that won't be it, Klaus." Luther told him.

"I know, but I can wish can't I?" Klaus asked. "Either way, we can't let Jaakobah know that we know he's upto something. We need to keep a close eye on him, quietly."

"Should we tell the others?" Luther asked.

"Surprisingly, despite how often not telling them bites us in the ass, I'd say no, not yet." Klaus argued. "It could just be nothing. Once we know if it is something, then we tell them. No need to worry them before if it isn't anything, no need to alienate the new brother."

Suddenly there was a rumbling and the entire house began to shake.

"Oh, what is it now?!" Klaus whined.

"That came from the basement!" Luther said, the two of them taking off in a run, forgetting all about Jaakobah and whatever he was talking about. They had to make sure the others were alright.

Getting to the elevator, they saw the others stumbling out of it, all of them covered in dust and looking a little shaken, but mostly fine.

"Hey guys." Allison smiled at them. "How did it go finding Jaakobah?"

Before either of them could open their mouths, an enraged voice spoke to them.

"CHILDREN!" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Reginald raged as he saw the dust, felt the vibrations and knew beyond a doubt that the cage he'd built was no more.


	9. Apocalypse Now

_Well my upset at losing the Umbrella Academy fanvid "Dynasty" on Youtube is over, someone shared the video on Facebook, thank you "Save Video" button :D Now on with the fic. If you haven't read it, just want to very shamefully plug my own fic, "Happy Together". I'm kinda proud of it and would love a few pointers on it._

_I just want to reply super quick to a review I just got for "What Comes Next" about Vanya killing her nannies when she was 4. Toddlers can be demons. They throw tantrums for the smallest things. Now add superpowers that have the ability to end all life on the planet with a child with little control and there you go. Vanya wasn't born evil or anything, she's just a kid throwing a tantrum, just she happened to have superpowers._

Reginald glared at the children gathered in the hallway, looking between them all.

"What happened?" He demanded, looking firstly at Luther.

"Why don't you ask one of the others?" Luther replied, crossing his arms.

Reginald just gave out a sigh and turned to Vanya.

"Number Seven, explain. Now."

"You wanted us to rescue Allison within half an hour. We did that." Vanya told him. "We're going out. Come on guys."

"You will do no such thing!" Reginald roared at them. "ALL OF YOU, TRAINING ROOM. NOW."

"No." Luther said, crossing his arms, Klaus following his lead. Allison leant into Vanya and Ben's grip and the two of them wrapped their arms around her protectively.

"No. You hear that, dad? No. Now get out of our way." Klaus spat at him.

"Insolent brats." Reginald glared. "After all I've done for you, you've done nothing but be ungrateful for it. I have done nothing but train you to reach your potential, to help you to save the world and prevent the apocalypse, and all you children do is whine like kicked dogs! I have had enough!" Reginald shouted as Pogo and Grace walked into the hallway as well, looking between the children and their father. "All of you will return to your rooms at once or else find different housing. Am I understood?"

"Alright." Ben smiled as the rest nodded. Reginald gave them a small nod of approval until the group turned towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find somewhere else. We'll let Five and Diego know when they return." Ben said.

"What about Jaakobah?" Vanya asked, Ben and Allison looking worried whilst Klaus and Luther looked awkwardly away.

"What about me?" He said as he walked down the stairs to where the argument was happening.

"Are you coming?" Vanya asks, holding her hand out to him as Luther and Klaus looked uncomfortable. Whatever it was Jaakobah was hiding, it was probably something that they didn't want to be caught up with.

"Yeah." Jaakobah said, walking over to Vanya with a smile and taking her hand.

"Children, this is preposterous!" Reginald spluttered. "I demand you cease this at once!"

"Cease what?" A new voice said, looking behind them all at the top of the staircase, they could see Five and Diego.

/

"What do you mean, the Commission?" Diego asked. "I thought we only got away from it a small while ago? This place looks ancient."

"The Commission exists outside the natural flow of time." Five explained. "But they still have a tangible HQ somewhere, the one we destroyed. That HQ was in 1955."

"Wait, so when we used the briefcase to go there, we went to 1955?" Diego asked, baffled by that.

"Yes, it took us to 1955. This is the ruins of it today in 2019, where it's sat for nearly seventy years in ruins."

"Why did you bring us here, Five?" Diego asked sharply.

"I didn't plan too, I tried to jump home. Coming here, to this place of everywhere...I don't like it." Five said.

"No, I'm not surprised you don't." Someone said behind them, whirling around, they saw someone who couldn't possibly be there.

"You." Diego spat at the woman with the black hat perched on her head.

"Me." The Handler smiled. "Now, instead of getting all broody and violent, why don't we sit and talk, hmm?"

/

"So, is this the place?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, this is where my associates are. Now I know we can trust you, Hazel, it's time for you to be let in. These guys are useful agents for the Commission, and they'll help you as well."

"I can't wait." Hazel smiled. He really meant it. He couldn't wait to meet and kill all of these people. He was committed to his plan.

/

"Where the hell have you both been?" Luther demanded to know, taking in the sight of Five and Diego. No matter what he said, he was glad to see the two of them.

"Had to see a woman about the end of the world." Five shot back. "So what's happened here? New sibling? Vanya known to the world? Where are you all going?"

"Hi, I'm Jaakobah." Jaakobah said awkwardly, letting go of Vanya's hand and offering his to Five as Five and Diego approached the others, Reginald, Grace and Pogo all but ignored.

"Five." Five nodded, not taking his hand. It seemed too perfect, too odd that Jaakobah would have shown up now to him. He'd be keeping a close eye on this Jaakobah. That much was certain.

"So what happened? Why did you take so long to get back?" Allison asked.

"Well..." Diego started recounting.

/

"Surprised to see me, Five, Diego? Did you really think I wouldn't have a back up?" The Handler asked with a small smile.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Diego growled, both he and Five getting into position to attack. Five jumped on top of her then landed on the ground with a loud crash. Getting to his feet and rubbing his side, he looked as he saw the Handler reappear at his side.

"Did you really think I was here? The technology that the Commission had at its disposal, did you really think we couldn't rig something to appear the moment one of you brats reappeared? Especially you, Five." She grinned. "Oh I'm so glad you came back. Why did you come back though? To gloat?"

"Entirely by accident." Five replied, regaining his bearings before Diego. "So, tell me, why did you set up this elaborate message? Just a way to screw with our heads?"

"No, you see, even though since you're seeing this, I'm clearly dead and you were probably to blame for it, I do, despite your beliefs, have a heart, Five." The Handler said, putting a hand over her heart in dramatic shock. "I decided to warn you. There will be a new threat to you, the timeline shows it as being the case. A threat that will bring about the apocalypse."

"Why would you want to warn me that the apocalypse is back on? You don't want me to stop it. Besides, the threat is gone. Vanya is controlling her powers and there's no-one to try set her off."

"Isn't there? I warned you because I know you _can't _stop it, Five. The end times are coming, the pale rider will ride, whatever you want to call it. The apocalypse is here, and you cannot do a thing to stop it. Oh, how ironic it is that it will be fate in the end that strangles you and crushes your precious family. Like I've told you before, que sera, sera." The Handler grinned before flashing out of existence, Five stared at the spot where she stood before brushing himself off, and walking to Diego, offering his hand.

"Five, we gonna talk about that?" Diego asked with concern.

"Why? She was lying, trying to get a rise from us. One last fuck you from a spiteful dead bitch. Let's get home, see what's been going on whilst we were exploring." Five told him, jumping away again, not bothering to give the site one last look.

/

"That was it. We were back here then." Diego explained to the others.

"Well, for one, I'm glad you're back." Klaus grinned, walking over and grabbing both of their hands. "Now come on, we need to dish. Courtyard?"

"I'm in." Ben smiled, looping his arm around Diego's other arm and helping Klaus drag the two of them away. Luther shook his head and followed them, Allison headed off and then stopped, looking towards Jaakobah and Vanya.

"Are you two coming?"

"Yeah we will." Vanya smiled as Jaakobah shook his head.

"I'd like to get to know them, but this time, it should just be you guys." Jaakobah explained, backing away from them. "Go, enjoy yourselves. I'll be in the library." He smiled and walked away, leaving Vanya and Allison to stare after him.

"Vanya, are you coming?" Allison asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I'll be right with you." Vanya said, dashing off towards where Jaakobah had left. Allison let out a sigh and walked after the others. Vanya would join them in time, she knew it.

/

Five walked out into the courtyard with the others, before he found he couldn't breathe. Looking around, he could only see the ruins of the Academy, in the first timeline, the entire world ablaze and in the second, the academy collapsed around him and his siblings.

"I need some air!" He exclaimed before anyone could mention his sudden hyperventilation and jumped away, appearing in his room on his bed. Putting his face into the pillows, Five let himself scream.


	10. Angel of Music

"Ok. The apocalypse is back on. Vanya is still the cause. How do I stop it?" Five asked himself, looking at his walls. It had taken him a few hours to draw up all these equations and even now, they made little sense to him. How could he stop this? What was going to happen? His equations all came back to the same thing. Harold Jenkins. But how? They'd stopped him, they got his dad to get on the straight and narrow again, hadn't they? Jenkins was irrelevant to the main scheme of things now, so why did the maths keep telling him that Harold Jenkins caused Vanya to bring about the end times still?

Five needed to work this out and fast. If it came to it, he'd need to find Jenkins fast and put an end to him as well.

/

"So, we need to talk to you, Vanya." Luther said after Five had vanished.

"What about, Luther?" Vanya asked as she sat down, seeing Klaus walking over to them.

"Jaakobah. Vanya, I know you like him, but there's something going on." Klaus told her as Vanya scoffed.

"Are you alright? Jaakobah has been nothing but nice since he got here." Vanya shook her head as Ben and Allison nodded.

"Yeah, he's been great. Are you...jealous?" Ben asked.

"No." Klaus said, shocked they'd even think that. "Do I look like the kind of guy who gets jealous?"

"A little." Allison teased as Klaus shook his head.

"We're serious. We heard him leaving dad's office earlier, he was talking about how dad had put something somewhere and he was looking at a sheet of paper. I...we, think he's up to something." Luther said as Klaus nodded.

"It's suspicious." Klaus interjected.

"I mean, it's definitely odd, but maybe dad had sent him to collect something, to try train him?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I bet that's what it was." Vanya nodded.

"I'm not sure, it definitely sounds weird. We should keep an eye on him." Diego said.

"You're all just jealous. Just because there's another one of us, what, you think you'll lose your places in the family?" Vanya spat. "Don't be so petty."

"Vanya's right, you guys need to relax." Allison said.

"Look, I know what I heard and saw." Luther said. "I don't care what you guys do, but I'll be watching him."

"So will I." Klaus said.

"Well, if you're done being idiots, I'm going inside again." Vanya said. "I need to go find Jaakobah."

"I'll come with you." Allison said, casting a glance at her brothers as she left.

"What about you, Ben?" Klaus asked. "You believe us, don't you?"

"Jaakobah hasn't done anything I know that would even give us a reason to doubt him. But I know you guys. If you think he's up to something, that's enough for me. I'll help you watch him."

"Thanks. Now, what do we do about it?" Luther asked his brothers.

/

"Hi Jaakobah." Klaus said a few hours later as he sat in the library. "What are you doing down here?"

"Just looking for something to read." Jaakobah smiled, stopping when he noticed something in Klaus' hands. Walking over, he could see he was holding a few items and was looking determinedly at the face of a man in a photo, before he kept glancing at some dog tags in his hands. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together about it.

"Tell me about him?" Jaakobah asked as he sat down by Klaus, seeing Klaus looking at the tags in his hands and a photo of a man in a combat uniform.

"His name was Dave." Klaus told Jaakobah with a sad smile. "He was kind, and sensitive and brave."

"He sounds like he was a really great man." Jaakobah told him.

"He really was. He was the only person I've ever loved more than myself. He made me whole, he completed me. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't it have been me?"

"Where did you meet him?" Jaakobah asked. "I just mean, he seems a little old for you, doesn't he Klaus?"

"I met him when he was on leave. We became friends, really great friends." Klaus told him, editing his story, after all, Jaakobah didn't know about where they'd been. "Then he went back out there, and he died. They sent me his tags afterwards. I just wish they'd send him back alive and well."

"I just wish I could have met him." Jaakobah said, as Klaus smiled. Maybe he and Luther were wrong, maybe Jaakobah was just a kid with the same sort of shit life as them now, one who they could help to become better, as they planned to be.

"Who knows, maybe one day you will." Klaus remarked and Jaakobah smiled.

"I think I'd like that."

/

Hazel saw all of them, he recognised some of these people. They were all former Commission agents. There was no way Cha-Cha had gotten all of these to abandon the Commission, what was going on here?

"Cha-Cha, what's going on?" Hazel asked as she turned to him with a cold smile.

"I may have told you a little lie, Hazel." Cha-Cha said. Hazel found his hands inching towards his gun as she said it.

"What lie?"

"The lie about what we were doing. That girl, the Commission don't want her dead. I just brought you to her as I plan to take her hostage. We need her to achieve our revenge. Our way to destroy the Umbrella Academy, as they've destroyed the Commission."

"They destroyed the Commission?" Hazel asked, trying to feign surprise that Cha-Cha would know that.

"Don't play stupid, Hazel. I already figured it was why you were there before we even had our fight in the Handler's office. Now, why don't you drop that gun you're trying to grab?" Cha-Cha asked as the others went for their weapons. Hazel growled but brought the gun out slowly, holding it in the air before placing it on the floor.

"That's the right choice, Hazel." Cha-Cha smiled at him. "Now, how about we talk about your retirement package?"

/

"Allison, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jaakobah asked as the others mulled around the house. Flashing him a small smile, Allison nodded and followed him into the kitchen, seeing it empty, Jaakobah gestured to a seat at the table, sitting down himself.

"What is it, Jaakobah?" Allison asked him.

"I just want to thank you. I know the others don't trust me, I know you and Vanya stuck up for me and I want to thank you for it." Jaakobah said.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked, worried. How had he known about them talking?

"It's fine." Jaakobah smiled. "I just want you to know, I know you hang around Vanya a lot, and you seem to be really close to her, so I want to tell you first. I like her. I really like her."

"Aww." Allison smiled at him. "She'll be thrilled to hear that."

"So I wanted to ask you something, could you keep the others away from her tomorrow? I wanted to do something nice for her, and I know if they're around, they'll just upset her." Jaakobah said as Allison frowned. "Please, for me? It'd really mean a lot if you helped me out with this and helped me cheer her up."

"I'll think about it." Allison said. "I'm not really sure about all of this."

"Thank you, Allison." Jaakobah said, getting up and leaving her behind.

"Well once Vanya is away from the others, hopefully she'll realise just how alike her and I are and then we'll be able to do what we were always meant to do, save the world." Jaakobah said quietly to himself as he walked back into his room, not noticing the open door on his other side.

Five stood there in shock, listening to every word Jaakobah said. What did he mean, save the world? What was he doing? He knew Jaakobah had seemed suspicious. He had to tell the others, warn them to protect Vanya.

/

"Vanya!" Jaakobah called as he saw her leaving her room, violin in hand, on her way to practise.

"Yeah?" Vanya asked, giving him a smile as he approached her.

"Are you off to play?" Jaakobah asked.

"Yeah, do you know the violin?"

"I have to admit I don't, no musical talent really."

"That's alright." Vanya told him. "Anyone can learn if they have the passion to do so." She assured him as he gave her a hesitant smile.

"Would...would it be ok if I came with you and listened? I promise I'll be quiet." Jaakobah pleaded as Vanya looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"You could if you want, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to hear me play?"

"I really like you, Vanya." Jaakobah gave her a small smile. "I'd love to hear your playing. I bet it's really amazing."

"Aww, thank you Jaakobah." Vanya blushed. "I guess you could come listen to me play, just be quiet, ok? I don't want to get distracted, or accidentally use my powers."

"I'll be silent as a crypt." Jaakobah joked, seeing Vanya flinch. "What is it?"

"It's just, Klaus always been locked in one of them, just like you were...please, don't joke about that?" Vanya begged him.

"Vanya, it's alright, I won't." Jaakobah assured her. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked, opening his arms, offering her a hug. Vanya just walked into his embrace and wrapped her own arms around him, her violin banging against his back as she did.

"Yeah, I just, I don't want to think about what you both went through." Vanya sighed in his arms as Jaakobah tightened his hug.

"Well I'll always be here, Vanya, if you need me. If you want to talk about anything, or you need anything, just come to me, ok?" Jaakobah smiled as he let go of her.

"I will, Jaakobah." Vanya smiled. "Shall we go to the lounge then?"

"You go ahead." Jaakobah told her. "I'll be right behind you, I just need to grab something first."

"Alright, but hurry up!" Vanya called after him as he turned and headed in the opposite direction. "I won't wait too long for you before I start playing." She teased as he turned the corner, smiling to himself.

'This'll make her see how much she means to me. My angel of music.' Jaakobah thought to himself, before stopping when he saw Five watching him from the other end of the corridor.

"Five!" Jaakobah called. "How are you?"

"I know." Five told him simply as Jaakobah paled. "Stay away from Vanya, or else."


	11. Rumour Has It

_HOLY SHIT. I SAW ENDGAME AT MIDNIGHT (23 hours ago now) AND GOD I STRAIGHT UP UGLY BITCH CRIED. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, YOU'RE NOT READY FOR IT. IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT, I'D LOVE TO TALK ABOUT IT, IN PRIVATE MESSAGES OR WHATNOT, PLEASE, IN THE COMMENTS.._

_#DONOTSPOILTHEENDGAME_

_#THANOSSTILLDEMANDSYOURSILENCE_

_In Umbrella Academy somewhat related news, my harness for the Wales Comic Con still isn't here and the con is in 3 days..._

"Know what?" Jaakobah sweated as Five glared at him.

"I know you're not supposed to be here. You're interested in Vanya for some reason, here's a kind word of advice. Get out. Now. Before my siblings and I do something we really won't regret." Five told him with a feral smile as Jaakobah backed away from him.

"You're crazy, Five, you know that? Absolutely insane." Jaakobah said before turning and running before Five could attack him.

"You can't run! Leave, now." Five called after him as Jaakobah fled into the music room, slamming the door behind him, hearing a startled noise, he turned to see Vanya, violin in hand, looking confused.

"Jaakobah? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine, Vanya." Jaakobah smiled at her. "So, what are you going to play for me?"

"Are you sure you're ok? I'll play for you another time, you look pale."

"No! I'm fine, go ahead, please?" Jaakobah asked, flashing her a small smile which she returned.

"Alright, but if you start looking worse, I'm taking you to see Mom, no excuses." She said as she tucked the violin beneath her chin and began to play, a slow, sorrowful melody that seemed to fill the room, bleeding into the walls and the furniture, Jaakobah could feel the melody inside his very body, filling him with an overwhelming sense of sorrow and pain.

Jaakobah gave a sad smile as she finished her playing, a small smile on Vanya's face as she looked over to him.

"Jaakobah, are you alright?" She asked.

"You're an angel." Jaakobah simply said, Vanya blushing as he did.

"So, what was going on earlier?" Vanya asked, Jaakobah shook his head at her.

"It doesn't matter." Jaakobah told her. "What I care about more is you, Vanya, are you alright?"

"Yeah I am." Vanya smiled.

"Really? None of the others come to listen to you play, I overheard them, they were saying they didn't trust me." Jaakobah said. "You do, though, Vanya, because you're a good person."

"I'm not a good person, not at all." Vanya said, voice hoarse. "I've done...horrible things."

"Vanya." Jaakobah said, taking her hand in his own. "I promise you, nothing you've done, no matter how horrible it may seem, you're not a bad person at all. You do what you know is right to help others, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but even a blind man could see that. You're amazing." Jaakobah told her with a smile, running his thumb across the back of Vanya's hand, her face heated up as she blushed at it, before seeing Jaakobah leaning in towards her, pressing his lips against hers.

Vanya leant into the embrace as she felt Jaakobah let go of her hands and move his arms around her, she closed her eyes as he kissed him and felt a gentle breeze blow, she could feel herself lifting from the ground, felt his arms tighten around her, focusing on her heartbeat, focusing on his heartbeat, she gently lowered the two of them to the ground and stepped back, breaking the kiss.

"Vanya..." Jaakobah said breathlessly as she stepped away from him.

"This was a mistake, Jaakobah." Vanya said. "I'm sorry, I just, I can't." She said, running towards the door, when Jaakobah grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, into his arms again. Without a word, he kissed her again and Vanya smiled.

"I think I love you, Vanya." Jaakobah told her with a smile as Vanya looked at him, stunned.

"Jaakobah.." Vanya breathed as he put a finger to her lips and gave her a look, telling her to say nothing, before he turned and left the room himself, leaving Vanya alone, surrounded by memories and confusion.

/

"So, how did you think this would play out, Hazel?" Cha-Cha asked. "You thought I didn't know what you were doing, what you were planning? I always was the smarter of the two of us."

"Looks like you'll never stop being a sadistic psychopath." Hazel said.

"It's why I'm good at my job. It's also why you were good at yours, you have that same streak in you, that same hunger, that same hatred." Cha-Cha told him. "Why would you let something as weak as love for a woman you were never going to see again anyway blind you? You were better than what you've become. Believe me, if the past you could see this, he'd thank me for putting you out of your misery like a wounded beast."

"Just do it. Kill me you bitch." Hazel snarled as Cha-Cha shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

She pulled the trigger.

/

"Five, are you alright?" Diego asked as he caught up to his brother who was glaring holes in the wall.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Five asked, pacing.

"I mean, Jaakobah, you're definitely suspecting him of something. I know you. What is it?"

"I don't know. I just know he's up to something. I tried to scare him, told him I knew what he was up to, and I think I rattled him, proving he _is_ but I don't know what he's planning or why, and I have no way of knowing until he tries something." Five said.

"Why don't we raid his room, see if he's written anything down?" Diego asked.

"You think I haven't already tried that, Diego?" Five snarled. "I've looked around, I can't find anything. If he's written anything down, he isn't keeping it here. I need a way to find out what he's planning."

"Allison." Diego realised, Five's eyes widening as he clicked as well.

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"I'm sure you can convince her it'd be for the best. If Jaakobah is planning something bad, I don't like the time he's spending with Vanya, we can't him hurt her." Diego said as Five nodded.

"Let's go ask her then to Rumour Jaakobah."

/

"You want me to do what?" Allison asked as Diego and Five pitched their idea to her, Luther, Ben and Klaus were sat with them as they all trained in the courtyard.

"Rumour him. Get him to tell us what he's up to." Five said.

"I don't know, guys, I spoke to him earlier today and he seemed pretty alright. Maybe Luther and I misjudged him, I mean, he could have been talking to himself about anything." Klaus said as Luther and Ben looked hesitant.

"I shouldn't say, but he's planning a surprise tomorrow for Vanya, something to make her happy." Allison said. "I said I'd help with keeping you guys away for it. So, no. I won't help you and if you try mess it up, I'll Rumour you guys to stay away. Vanya deserves a win." Allison said as the others looked shocked.

"Well that went well." Five grumbled as he and Diego walked away. With Ben and Luther on the sidelines, and Klaus and Allison both clearly on Jaakobah's side, they'd have to do it themselves. Stop him and whatever he was planning.


End file.
